


Mood swings

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame comes home from work tired and angry and Jin just happens to be there, and ends up being Kame's way of venting his frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood swings

Kame stepped through the door and, slipping out of his shoes, he made his way into the bathroom, throwing his jacket and his bag somewhere along the way. Ignoring everything and everyone, he seemed to be unaware of his surroundings. He rarely missed the chance to pet his and Jin’s dogs, becoming like his ritual every time he came home. Not to mention about the dumbfounded form lying on the couch, silently watching the younger one’s every single move.  
But Jin knew better than to cross Kame’s path when the younger one was fuming, burning with rage, wearing the scariest expression, one that could make your blood freeze instantly. He let out a relieved sigh as soon as he heard the water running and he got up, picking up Kame’s things and carefully placing them in their regular spot. Then he went to the bedroom and prepared some clean clothes for his boyfriend to wear after he finished his shower. He was carefully placing them onto the bed when he was suddenly startled by the sound of something being thrown and landing on the floor.  
“What the fuck, Jin!” he heard his boyfriend’s voice, who was yelling from the bathroom.  
Jin’s eyes instantly grew wider “What did I do now?” he mumbled to himself, making sure the younger one will not hear him. He made his way to the bathroom, stopping in front of the closed door, not wanting to step inside and take the other one’s anger head-on. He hoped that maybe the warm water will wipe that scary expression he was wearing before. But apparently that didn’t help.  
“Why did you use all of my face cleanser?” he heard Kame yelling and that’s when he realized that the sound he heard earlier must’ve been the empty package the younger one had thrown.  
“There’s a new one in the cabinet. Try there.” He calmly answered, almost in a loving tone, hoping that this will at least make his younger boyfriend feel better. After a displeased grunt, he heard the water running again, meaning that Kame found the object. Jin chuckled and started glancing through the living room, making sure that all the things were in their place, everything in order, just like the younger one liked things to be. He ran to the couch and plopped down on it as soon as the water stopped.  
The younger one stepped out of the bathroom, naked, and made his way into the bedroom, his expression still annoyed. “Baka, why did you take those ugly-looking clothes? Do I look like I’m going to wear such old-fashioned clothes?” he yelled from the said room, throwing the garments into Jin’s arms, who was making his way into the room, holding a glass of Kame’s favorite wine.  
Well, those are one of your favorite clothes, actually. Jin thought as he stopped for a second in the door frame, just staring at his younger boyfriend, studying every single one of his curves, admiring his perfect-shaped body. A huge genuine smile crept onto his face as Kame turned around, still wearing that scary expression, his brows knitted together, but all of it softened by his cute trade-mark pout. How can he look that cute even with that scary expression on? The older one asked himself, stepping closer to his naked and extremely sexy boyfriend, offering him the drink, then carefully folding the clothes and placing them onto a nearby chair.  
“I actually think these look good on you.” He let out in a loving tone, patting the garments, hoping that the younger one would soften under the weight of a compliment.  
Kame took a sip of the drink and after letting out a displeased groan, he yelled: “This is the tasteless wine I’ve ever had in my…” but his words died in his throat as Jin knelt in front of him, taking his whole member into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and bringing it to life.  
He groaned at the sudden contact, the warmth of the older one’s cave breaking his train of thoughts, wishing that the said warmth would never leave his shaft. Jin began sucking the now erect member, bobbing his head while the younger one sneaked one of his hands in his locks, guiding his head and urging him to speed up, as the glass slipped out of his hands, landing onto the fluffy carpet.  
Jin complied, sucking the shaft as he brought his hands to the younger one buttocks, caressing and fondling the area. But the younger one removed his hands after a short while and without a word he began thrusting into Jin’s mouth merciless, making the latter deep throat him. A few thrusts later, he roughly pulled Jin by his hair and guided him up.  
The older one winced in pain, but got up and looked into Kame’s now clouded with desire orbs. He inhaled deeply, wanting to steady his breath a little after the rough treatment he received earlier, but right after, still without uttering any words about what he wanted to do next, Kame crashed his lips onto Jin’s plumped ones, finally tasting him as his hands slipped under the white t-shirt the older one was wearing. He licked Jin’s upper lip, demanding for an entrance, which was immediately granted, as his fingers found the older one’s nipples, pinching them, making the older one moan into the heated kiss.  
Jin wasn’t quite used to this kind of foreplay, his boyfriend usually being the romantic type, always whispering sweet words into his ear, but who was he to complain now when everything felt so good? Not to mention his member, that rapidly awakened from the very moment he saw his lover’s naked body.  
Kame broke the kiss, leaving Jin in need for some more and, with his brows knitted in concentration, he stripped his boyfriend, first from the said t-shirt, then skillfully removing the sweat pants and the briefs in one go, freeing the neglected and already throbbing erection. In a moment he found himself sprawled onto the big bed, a now smirking Kame picking up a bottle and hovering on top of him.  
The older one’s moans filled the room as Kame’s mouth planted a few kisses on his lips, rapidly descending to his jaw line and to his neck, where he stopped and licked, then nibbled on the skin there. He teasingly licked the older one’s collarbones, earning a squeal from his hot boyfriend. Kame continued his road, licking the smooth skin of Jin’s chest, from time to time not-so-roughly biting the heated skin. He stopped for a second, pouring some generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, leaving Jin silently pleading for more.  
He then resumed his work, attacking one of the dark nubs, hungrily sucking it and twirling his tongue around it, while his hand found his way between Jin’s thighs. The older one threw his head back, burying it into the pillow, groaning deeply, his face contorted in pain as Kame pushed one of his stubby fingers inside his entrance. Without giving Jin time to adjust to the sudden invasion, he began thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight hole, while using his mouth to suck on the hardened nub. A few thrusts after, he inserted the second finger and once again Jin groaned deeply, arching his back in both pain and pleasure.  
Kame stilled for a second, swallowing the older one’s groans, his member twitching upon hearing those sounds. He began making a scissoring motion, stretching the puckered hole, making his way downwards on Jin’s body, nibbling and gently biting the skin along the way. When he reached the neglected hard-rock member, he leaned forward and licked the slit, thrusting his fingers deeper, watching Jin’s desperate attempts to grab the sheets beneath him, as more and more moans escaped his lips.  
The younger one took the whole tip of his lover’s member and began sucking it, until he felt Jin moving his hips, meeting his thrusts, an obvious sign that he adjusted to the invasion and wanted more. With a slurp he released the shaft, and without paying attention to Jin’s groan of displeasure at the loss of the hot cavern, he replaced his fingers with his already leaking with precum shaft. In one swift motion he buried himself up to the hilt, moaning loudly, letting out all of his frustration with it, as the tightness surrounding his member was almost unbearably good.  
Jin hissed in pain, grabbing the sheets tighter, waiting for the pain to vanish once the younger one began moving. He shifted a bit, in order to rearrange his position and find a more comfortable one, but Kame took both of his legs and placed them onto each one of his shoulders, before pulling his member out of the enticing hole, then thrusting back in.  
He felt the older one shudder and that’s when he knew he hit that magic spot, the position helping deepen his thrusts. Jin let out a cry of pleasure as jolts of electricity ran through his body, the younger one pumping deeper and deeper, each time hitting the sensitive spot. Kame picked up the pace, careful not to change the angle as Jin helped him, rocking his hips so that he was meeting his thrusts.  
Panting and sweating like crazy, he savagely pumped inside his lover, the tight wall bringing him on the verge of sanity, the pleasure invading his whole body. He urged Jin to touch himself as he felt his climax rapidly approaching and the older one complied, stroking his own member, matching Kame’s thrusts. The older one began chanting his lover’s name repeatedly, as a warm feeling gathered into his lower part.  
After a few more thrusts and letting out a shaky moan, the younger one buried his shaft to the hilt in the enticing entrance and, bucking his hips a few times, he came hard, spurting all of his semen inside his lover, hitting the magic and sensitive spot one last time. Jin frantically pumped his length a couple of times before having his own release, letting out a high pitched cry of pleasure, spurting all of his load onto his abdomen.  
The younger one gathered all of his strength and after pulling his flaccid member out he tiredly plopped onto the bed next to his equally spent boyfriend. Both of them were panting hard, enjoying their afterglow while staring at the blank ceiling, waiting for their heartbeats and their breaths to steady a bit. A couple of minutes later, neither one of them were willing to get up, not even for cleaning themselves.  
Jin tuned his head to look at the younger one who was lying on his back, eyes closed, clearly still riding the waves of his orgasm.  
“Do you feel better now?” he asked, smiling, studying Kame’s sweaty forehead and the drops that slid down his neck.  
“You were lucky that the glass didn’t break.” he retorted, holding his eyes closed. “But you’ll have to clean up the mess you’ve created. After all, it’s your fault I dropped the half-full glass onto a white carpet!”  
“Mind telling me what’s bothering you?” Jin ignored completely the younger one’s words, knowing perfectly well that he didn’t mean any of the things he let out while angry. “That you’re in such a bad mood…” he continued, keeping the soft smile onto his face.  
“Try working in the cold, on the stadium for five fucking hours and receiving only mockery instead of ‘thanks’. Now, how would you feel?” he spat, as if Jin was the one to blame for that. “Not to mention the four baka that laughed at my glittery pants! As if they can understand there’s such thing as ‘fashion’!” he puffed his cheeks and palmed his face.  
Jin chuckled lightly, although the death glare that Kame threw him in that moment scared him a bit. But seeing those pouty lips and hearing the childish reasons he was upset about, he just couldn't help it. “Kazu-chan, I’m sure Ueda-san doesn’t mock you. You see, he’s just doing everything he can in order to make ‘Going’ more public appealing. As for the rest of the band, I’m sure they didn’t mean it. They were probably trying to cheer you up. That’s all.” Jin uttered, all this time the same genuine and soft smile adorning his face.  
“Yeah, right.” Kame let out, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you think you’re off the hook either! Weren’t you supposed to pick me up earlier?” he raised one eyebrow, yelling every single one of his displeasures.  
But the older one didn’t reply. Instead he kept looking at his lover, still smiling, wondering how Kame could be so sexy while being in a bad mood. He leaned closer and kissed the younger one fully on the lips, then showered him with butterfly kisses, until they were both laughing hard, Kame’s mood immediately brightening up. And to be honest, Jin liked him better this way: laughing wholeheartedly, happy about some simple things as having Jin beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
